Princess of Erebor
by MissMandS
Summary: Someday she will be the rightful princess of Erebor after her uncle and mother's passing. But never will she sit on the throne. No Fili's place is not on the throne but beside her husband, a dwarf is preferred that she could produce strong heirs with. And if those children produced are boys, they would sit on the throne.Fem!Fili, Fem!Bilbo, Fem!Bofur. Part 2 of Femslash February.


Warning for some voyeurism in this story

* * *

"You are a princess of Erebor. That means that certain things are expected of you." Fili remembers her mother saying these words to her every day while she did her hair. Fili would sit and stare into the mirror, at a face that wasn't sure it wanted to be a princess while her mother did her hair. Dís would run her fingers through her daughter's golden hair, her face mirroring the same troubled expression that Fili wore.

Fili can remember how easily her mother's hands moved through her hair, fixing the tangles and knots left there from sleep or playing with Kili. Her hands never tugged or pulled too hard for which she was grateful. Because her mind was bogged down with the thoughts of the future that was already planned for her, already laid before her feet.

Someday her mother told her, she would be the rightful princess of Erebor after the passing of she and her uncle. But never would she sit on the throne. No Fili's place was not on the throne but beside her husband, a dwarf was preferred that she could produce strong heirs with. And if those children produced were boys, they would sit on the throne. And Fili hoped desperately that they were boys, that any chances of her future children beings girls were crushed. For she didn't want her children to be doomed to the same fate she was. As her mother braided her hair, she wondered how to tell her that she didn't want children. That she had no interest in marrying a dwarf lad but lass.

And that she didn't care if she never sat on the throne or wore a crown. For as long as she could have some dwarf lass, strong and proud that would see her as Fili. Not Fili, the princess of Erebor but just Fili, she would be happy. How could she tell her that? How could she tell her that the idea of courting someone and being courted like some sort of prize to be won held no appeal to her? She couldn't. And she stayed silent as her mother finished braiding her hair.

Fili sits now with the scent of fish lingering in her hair and watching as Bilbo is pulled even closer to Bofur. If the dwarrowdam pulls her any closer, the hobbit is going to end up in her lap. With each touch on her hip, each brush of her lip on a pointed ear tip Bilbo blushes and squirms and Bofur looks all the more delighted over it.

"Are these sorts of relationships common among your race?" It's the daughter of the bowman asking this, the older one. She stares at Bilbo and Bofur with wonder, her mouth in the shape of an 'o' as Bofur nuzzles Bilbo's curls.

"She and Bofur love each other, care about each other. Isn't that enough?" Fili asks and casts a long glance at the girl as she continues watching.

"I don't think anything badly of them. I hope you will pardon me for staring at them; it's just rare that we see relationships like this. My da read a tale once about an elf and a human that loved each other. But I haven't heard of a dwarf and a hobbit before."

"Neither had I until we acquired one." If Fili is perfectly honest with the girl, she's envious of Bofur for being able to show her emotions so freely. The miner turned toymaker can court Bilbo and put braids in her curls. She can kiss her and cuddle her, hold her on her lap. And there will be no expectations of her. Never will Bofur have to sit on a throne; married to some dwarf she may or may not love. Never will she have to produce heirs that will be suffering the same fate as her. No, she will simply be content to love the hobbit day after day.

Fili can remember a night that she stumbled upon them. Bofur lay there, naked on the forest floor, bathed in silvery moonlight. Her hat was gone, put on Bilbo's head that was between her thighs. Her hands wandered all over Bofur's body, up and down her arms, over her breasts and pierced nipples. Bofur's mouth worked soundlessly and Fili could see the curses that formed there only to falter off. And she wished desperately that she could be there, that her presence wasn't some secret. She wished that she could be the one whose legs Bilbo was kneeling between. A part of her wanted to be Bilbo and wanted to wear Bofur's hat as she kissed and licked the dwarrowdam closer and closer to her peak. Fili just wanted to be a normal dwarrowdam.

"O—o—oh, Mahal. I love ye Bilbo." Bofur gasped as her head fell back. And a part of Fili wanted Bilbo to stop what she was doing, to lift her head and tell Bofur that she loved her too. Because as much as she wanted to be them; she wanted more than anything for her friends to be loved.

It's so very obvious they love each other. Fili watches them now as Bofur pulls Bilbo up into her lap. The dwarrowdam has taken off her hat and put it on Bilbo's head, a beaming smile on her face as she presses a kiss to her face. With each kiss, nuzzle and even lick that Bofur sees fit to put on her face, Fili's heart flares with jealously.

"They love each other a lot. Very lucky to have each other." The words taste bitter on her tongue. They reek of fish and are wearing old, worn clothes that are far too big on them. Their hair needs to be combed and rebraided but as long as they have each other, neither one cares.

"And you master dwarf? Do you have someone waiting for you?" The girl asks and she smiles at Fili so gently that it hurts.

"No, I don't have anyone waiting for me. But my family hopes to arrange a match for me soon. What about you my lady? Do you have anyone waiting for you?"

"Not a boy here worth the attention if I was to be honest. If da had the option they would be put in the toilet the second they came near me." She smiles at Fili. It's the first smile that she's seen since stepping into the house. Her smile takes up her whole face, making her eyes gleam.

"You've a lovely smile my lady." The words come out before she can stop them and Fili bites her tongue. The girl looks stunned at the compliment, a small hand reaching up and brushing the apple of her cheek where it begins to turn bright red. And Fili wonders if the skin there is soft, if the girl will enjoy the scratch of facial hair against her hairless lips and cheeks. And then she realizes with embarrassment that she doesn't even know this girl's name.

"You'll have to excuse me, my lady. But what is your name?" And the girl stares at him with those lips parting in that perfect 'o' shape again. She's okay with not taking the mountain back. She's okay with staying here when the others leave. She's perfectly okay with never facing a dragon.

"Sigrid. My name is Sigrid, master dwarf." And if Fili is honest, she would be completely okay with staying here in Laketown and just admiring the Lady Sigrid. And even if there's never a courtship, never anything between them other than a smile exchanged that makes Fili's world light up like a forge for a moment. Even if she never gets to feel the hair that looks like silk run through her fingers. Even if she never gets to feel the soft lips of the Lady Sigrid beneath hers, touch smooth skin. Fili will never have to sit on a throne, with a crown atop her head and be stuck with a man she may or may not love. And she will not have to produce heirs that she will be dooming.

But she is a princess of Erebor and that means certain things are expected of her. Someday she will be the rightful princess of Erebor after her uncle and mother's passing. But never will she sit on the throne. No Fili's place is not on the throne but beside her husband, a dwarf is preferred that she could produce strong heirs with. And if those children produced are boys, they would sit on the throne. And Fili hopes desperately that they are boys, that any chances of her future children beings girls are crushed.

Tomorrow she will be a princess of Erebor still and those certain things will still be expected of her. And even if they get past the dragon and even if they survive. There will still be no room for the Lady Sigrid in the life of a princess of Erebor.

* * *

Yeah, this one got kind of feels heavy. I originally thought of making this a Bilbo/Fíli but then I saw the lack of femslash for Fili/Sigrid and wrote this one instead with some background Boffins. I love you Fili and forgive me for putting you through all these feels. Did anyone catch the Beren and Lúthien reference? ;)

And just in case anyone is curious or unclear: Fili is not jealous that Bilbo is with Bofur or Bofur with Bilbo. The jealously stems from the fact they have the freedom to choose who they want and can be together without having anything over their heads.

Who would you like to see tomorrow? Go ahead and review and I'll see what I can do. I am okay with incest and rare pairings. :3

I am going to be taking a break from my main stories this month while I do Femslash February. I'm just sort of burned out on writing. Nothing is wrong but just kind of tired and missing doing my one shots.


End file.
